Scootaloo's movie theater trouble
by Sonicx399
Summary: A new Daring Do movie is out, but Scootaloo can't see it.


**Scootaloo's movie theater trouble**

* * *

It's a warm sunny afternoon in Ponyville, and Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle are in the CMC clubhouse, sitting on the floor and moaning, they have failed trying to get their cutie marks, again, they've tried being detectives, food testers, and video game masters, but so far, no luck,

"UGH, Ah give up!" Yelled Applebloom,

"Yeah me too." Said Scootaloo,

"Girls, maybe we should do something else besides getting our cutie marks, I mean, it's a Saturday, let's not have everypony hating us if we screw something up." Suggested Sweetie Belle,

"Yeah, Ah don't wanna get grounded on a Saturday. What should we do?" ask Applebloom,

Scootaloo thinks for a moment, "I got it, let's go to the movies!"

"That sounds like fun!" said Sweetie Belle,

"Yeah, and we learn something in the movie that'll help us gain our cutie marks." Said Applebloom,

Scootaloo gets off the floor, "Come on girls, let's go!" Scootaloo walks out the door; the other two Crusaders follow her.

* * *

The Crusaders are walking downtown, they try to think about what movie to see,

"Well, what should we see?" asked Applebloom,

"How about a romance film?" Suggested Sweetie Belle,

"No way, I hate them, and besides,I'm never seeing another romance movie with you again, Sweetie, it took us 1 hour to get you to stop crying!" yelled Scootaloo,

"But, that movie was so sad, especially the part when the guy breaks up with his girlfriend." Sweetie Belle sniffed, a tear rolls down her face,

"How about a good ol' comedy film, hey, let's watch that one movie again, that was so funny!" Said Applebloom while laughing,

"Applebloom, I hate to burst your bubble, but you were the only pony laughing in the theater." Said Sweetie Belle,

"They don't know comedy even if it slaps them in the face!" Yelled Applebloom,

"Romance film."

"Comedy."

"Romance film!"

"Comedy!"

Scootaloo breaks up the argument before it got ugly, "Girls, how about we watch something with the two of them combined, with some action of course."

"What kind of movie are you talking about?" Asked Applebloom,

"A movie with so much epicness, so much action, comedy that's _actually funny, _romance that doesn't suck, a movie….

"Just tell us already!" yelled Sweetie and Applebloom,

"Daring Do!" yelled Scootaloo,

Sweetie Belle blinked for second, then smiles, "I'm okay with that!"

"Yeah me too!" Applebloom agreed with the white unicorn,

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Said Scootaloo,

"WAIT!" yelled Sweetie Belle,

"What now?" ask Scootaloo,

"We don't have any money."

"….Darn."

* * *

After going back home and getting their money, the Crusaders met back at the theater,

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome guys, you're gonna love this!" Scootaloo hops up and down,

"How do you know, this movie just came out." Said Sweetie Belle,

"It's Daring Do, Sweetie Belle, DARING DO!"

"Okay I get it!"

The three fillies walked up to get their tickets,

"May I help you three?" asked the ticket guy,

"Yes, 3 tickets for the new Daring do movie, please." Said Scootaloo,

"I'm sorry, but I can't sell you the tickets." Said the ticket guy,

"Why not?" asked Applebloom,

"Are you sold out?" asked Sweetie Belle,

"Nope, this movie has been rated R."

Scootaloo couldn't believe her ears, an R rated Daring Do movie, Daring Do is now the coolest thing besides Rainbow Dash,

"Come on, we're mature fillies. "Said Sweetie Belle,

"Oh are you really? Aren't you that girl who broke down, crying at our showing of, "Love is a Beauty?" asked the ticket guy, Sweetie Belle became silent,

"Forget it, let's go home, I got a lot of good movies." Said Applebloom,

"Okay." Said Sweetie Belle,

"No way! We have to see this movie!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Scoots, ya heard what he said, this movie's rated R." said Applebloom,

"That's why we're sneaking in." Scootaloo whispered,

"WHAT?!" the other two Crusaders yelled in unison,

"Shh."

"Scootaloo, I don't think this is a good idea, we've already tried something like that to get our cutie marks, we almost got arrested." Said Sweetie Belle,

"Don't be scared, I've got a plan." Said Scootaloo,

"I'm not getting arrested for a movie." Said Sweetie Belle, "Come on Applebloom, what kind of movies do you got?" both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom walked away,

"_I don't believe it_." Scootaloo said in her head, her two best friends just walked away from the coolest movie ever,

"YOU TWO DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE MISSING" Scootaloo yelled from the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Now how am I gonna get in?" Scootaloo asked herself, she then notices that the back of the theater had a door that's always unlock, "That can work." She runs to the back of the theater, to the door, she tries to open it but, it was lock,

"What, right when I needed this door, it's lock." Said Scootaloo,

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" yelled a voice,

"Oh no, they know, I'm here." Scootaloo said quietly and ran, but it turns out that the pony that was yelling, was yelling at pink pony, who was ban,

"For the last time Pinkie Pie, you're banned for stealing food and candy!

"Aw."

* * *

Scootaloo comes back, but this time, she's on stilts (covered by pants) to make her look older,

"Good afternoon sir." Scootaloo said in a deeper voice, "Can I have one ticket for the new Daring Do movie?"

"Nice try kid. If you're trying to fool me, then at least put some make up on."

"Darn it!" yelled Scootaloo,

"Kid, why don't you just get an adult to bring you in?"

"…I never realize that. I know just the one."

* * *

Rainbow Dash is sleeping on a cloud, she hears Scootaloo calling her,

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" Yelled Scootaloo,

"Squirt, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Rainbow Dash asked, angrily,

"I need you right now. I want to see the new Daring Do movie." Scootaloo told Rainbow Dash,

"Let me guess, you want to see it with your friends, but you can't because it's rated R? Am I correct?"

"Yep." Rainbow Dash begins laughing,

"Oh man, what I wouldn't do to see your face when he told you."

"Ha ha, very funny, Rainbow."

"All right, you're lucky it's my day off today, we can catch the 4:00 show."

"Aw sweet! Thanks!"

"No problem, squirt.

* * *

The two Pegasus walks up to the ticket line, they are ready to buy their ticket,

"Two tickets for the new Daring Do movie please." Rainbow Dash said,

"This movie might be inappropriate for the little one." Said the ticket guy,

"Oh, I'm sure she's mature enough." Said Rainbow Dash,

"Okay if you say so." Rainbow Dash pays for the tickets, the guy hands them the tickets, "Enjoy the show!"

"Oh, you know we will." Said Scootaloo.

* * *

Inside the theater, Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash are waiting for the movie to start,

"I want to thank you again, Rainbow." Said Scootaloo,

"Shh, the movie's starting." Said Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo had her eyes on the screen, the movie was starting.

* * *

**TWO HOURS LATER**

The movie had ended, Scootaloo is speechless,

"Dude

That movie sucked!"

**The End**


End file.
